1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water heaters and more specifically to a water heater tank construction having a unique hot water outlet design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a water heater tank of conventional design the hot water outlet is located in the top portion in the tank as shown in dotted lines in FIG. 1. With such design the water level of the tank provides a relatively large air space above such level in which the exposed portions of the tank interior are subject to corrosion. The design of the present invention contemplates the location of the hot water outlet at a distinctly higher level in the tank to thereby reduce the amount of exposed portions of the tank in the space above the water level.